The End Of A War With Help From An iPod
by Chris Zulas the Birkin Fan
Summary: The end of a trilogy-but not of the story.


2

This story takes place after the Pikmin Fan Fiction "Followers". You should not only first read that, but "Attack of the Village" to start off the fanfic. I will annoy you no further, enjoy.

"We're here," Olimar said, "Hocatate."

On the radio they heard an unfamiliar voice, one with a Russian accent which they had heard from the village, where they could no longer go. "I've bean vaiting for zhou," he said, "for a long time."

Gold was the first to speak to him. "Rapture,-Rapture, is that you?"

"Indeed." And a sloppily put together ship flew by theirs. "Why dun't zhou intrahduce me to zha locals?"

So they fell into the orbit of the planet, and Rapture said, "I've also got someone else." They looked out their cockpit windows, and saw a dark looking1 Black Pikmin. He didn't speak, but they knew he was a fellow survivor of the village raid.

Eventually, they landed in Olimar's backyard, where he had a personal landing spot. They landed, and Gary looked at the Black Pikmin as they walked out.

"Is that you, Antonio?"

He was silent for a while, while they ran to the nearest phone to call military help up on The Distant Planet. "Yes… it is me."

"Thank God, I thought you were dead!"

"That's good to know."

So they ran to a neighbor's house, and picked up the phone. 1-5367-1620-2648-2.

I am sorry; the line you have tried to call has been disconnected. Please try ag-"Click.

"Now what?" said Karoka, "they'll eat me!"

"I theenk I know." Rapture ran to the door, and to Olimar's house. He got in the sloppy ship, and started it.

"What are you doing?!?!?!?!" Gary said.

"Ve need to heelp them, and no one else _is,_ ah they?"

So they all took off. They didn't realize they were heading toward another planet entirely different then The Distant Planet.

"We are here." Because it wasn't a planet. It was a moon.

"Why are we here?" Olimar asked.

"Because," he answered, "ve need someting." He dug at the dirt, and found a box that said, "iPod" and started to open it. "Ve can get Pikmin to the area ve are going. I say, ve go to Karum Dum."

"Isn't that Kanito territory?" said Louie.

"Vell, DUH."

So they got back in and flew, for 2 Earth days, to The Distant Planet. When they got to Karum Dum, they saw what appeared to be millions-maybe billions of Kanitos. In reality, there were 74,539 troops, but still an overwhelming force. So they stayed up at a nearby mountain, and stayed close to the edge, so as to get a better look. After two days, they saw what they wanted.

There, this time, _were_ millions, and a sight to behold, indeed. Pikmin of all kinds, new and old, Blue to Pink, Black to Rainbow, all kinds-But it wasn't the Pikmin, or, as I'm sure you can guess, the Kanitos who had the real power. It was the Kaz-Ma-Kakians.

"Power" seemed to have always been their motto. They brought huge bombs, turrets with bullets the size of a Kodak printer, and, though there were fewer men, twice the rage.

Gold pulled out his gun and said, "Let's go."

Gold ran in the village, and was met by seemingly impossible odds. But he kept shooting, with a smile. :). A huge Kanito jumped at him, but a familiar face sliced the Kanito in half.

"Nice going, Blue Eyes."

"Indeed." And he returned to the battle.

In 1 day, it was over. The shortest-but one of the worst-wars of the universe's history was won.

After the battle, they all went to the village. It was 5 days after the battle of Karum Dum, and ceremonies were in order.

The most important medal was given to the hero-Karoka Sakoka.

"I kindly accept this award because I'm too damn good to not do that," but he paused, and thought about it. "But give it to Gold Saruthee, for being a fighter in the war while I merely trained, when the war was young. I also will give this," he picked up his red cape, "to Gary. He has survived worse than I, and should be paid how he should have in '59.2 And this… money should go not to me, but to Antonio, for being a bit too dark for my tastes. Maybe it'll work as an incentive, you know, to brighten him up a little. And finally," he said, "I give this sword, firebrand, to Olimar and Louie. Ah! But I have forgotten Rapture, for without his… iPod knowledge, we would have had the _longest_ war in our history! I give him…" and he looked over to the war memorabilia."Ken Dy's mask! It should fit your sadistic tone. And perhaps you can use it as shooting practice; it is, after all fitting! And… is that it? I suppose it is. All is done. Let us have a great time, and think for the future, and rebuild! Especially rebuild. I think that that is it. Goodbye."

After the speech, Gary walked up to the blue eyed Kaz-Ma-Kakian. "Hello," he said, "One last thing- what is your name?"

He unmasked himself, and had a yellow and blue snake-like head. "Karuska Dante." And leapt away, to who knows where.

"I see" Gary said, and walked off.

1 No pun intended

2 Death of entire family, friends, and known people, except for self.


End file.
